


are you okay?

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Seth is a brat, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: The message hit him like a ton of bricks. Seth turned red and fumed to himself. Unlocking his phone screen only to shut it off, repeating this motion several times while he pondered over the meaning of the text.





	are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically like, a response to all the bs that Seth has been spouting online. He hasn't said anything in a bit I think, which is GOOD because he was being a real jerk. But like when he said jon 'took his ball and went home' OOH that had me fuming. ALSO this is Jon/Seth, not Dean/Seth. THEY'RE DIFFERENT OKAY?! 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as my other ambrollins standalone fic [I can't be bought.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560983) but you don't have to read that to understand this! Just know that in this universe Jon is married to Renee, and Seth is with Becky but they're also dating each other/friends with benefits of some kind! Implied poly!

**Are you okay?**

The message hit him like a ton of bricks. Seth turned red and fumed to himself. Unlocking his phone screen only to shut it off, repeating this motion several times while he pondered over the meaning of the text. He finally unlocked his phone, opening the message and staring at it. Dean, sorry, _Jon_ had an android, which meant he didn’t have to worry about leaving him on read. 

Fuck. Was that gonna be his response? 

Seth sighed. He poked his tongue out of his mouth in thought, trying to come up with an adequate answer. 

Should he lie? Should he blow him off entirely? Should he tell him the truth? Seth scrunched up his eyes and made himself focus. And then he responded. 

**It’s complicated.**

Simple, to the point, and the truth. Seth didn’t feel entirely happy with the response, but he had a live event to get to, so he’d deal with whatever Jon’s response was when he came back. He buried his phone in his duffel bag, trying to seal away the response he’s sure would be waiting for him. 

The show was great, and the match went well. Seth tried not to come off too distracted, although the message and potential responses kept creeping into his mind. 

When he was tired, and victorious, he hugged everyone in the back, and headed to the locker room to change and grab his things. He avoided his phone, not even opening it to look at directions. 

“You seem distracted,” Cesaro told him, shooting him a peculiar glance as they stuffed their bags into Cesaro’s rental car. Seth just grunted in response. 

“My phone’s in my bag, can you navigate?” Seth mumbled. Cesaro raised an eyebrow, but pulled up the directions nonetheless. Luckily they weren’t going to far, it was just an hour drive to their hotel. 

“You are distracted,” Cesaro stated, and Seth pointedly ignored him as they exited the small arena and headed to the highway. 

“I’m not distracted,” Seth lied. It was clear Cesaro didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press the subject further, instead talking about coffee shops he’d found in the town they were headed to. Common ground. 

Once they were off the road and checked in to their hotels, Seth sprawled out on the bed, digging through his bag until he found his phone. He lay down on his back, holding it above him as he opened it. 

**Call me some time tonight.**

The message was hours old now, and Seth glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was past midnight. He should really be going to sleep, not talking to his former… partner? Friend? 

Jon picked up on the first ring. 

“Hey,” he said gruffly into the receiver. 

“Hi.” Seth responded. 

There was silence on both sides, both men clearly trying to figure out how to progress their conversation. 

“I’m sorry,” Seth blurted out suddenly. It felt like the levee had broken, he was ready to let everything, every feeling and emotion run freely.

“I’m sorry I said those things, I was talking out of my ass. You’re one of the hardest workers I’ve ever met, and you’ve kept up your work since you’ve left. Championship on your first indie match? Fuck man.” 

Jon chuckled on the other end of the line. 

“I watched that match, by the way. With Juice? It kicked ass, man.”

“Thanks, Seth.” Jon mumbled. “I appreciate the apology, man. I just wanna know like, is everything okay? Sincerely. You know I don’t go on twitter or whatever, but Renee showed me what’s been going on.” Seth gulped. Of course, Renee. Always have to factor her in. 

“I got. Defensive...” Was his simple response. Jon barked out a laugh, and Seth grinned at the familiar sound. 

“Defensive is putting it lightly, don’t you think?” Jon asked with a chuckle. 

“Maybe. It’s just… fuck, dude…”

“Try me, I bet I can help.” 

“I put my whole ass life on the line every fucking night to entertain these people. I put in so much work, so much pain. I train everyday. And I’m not the only person here who does that! Every guy in the back, every wrestler on fuckin’ 205 and main event, or wherever, every camera person or boom guy, they all work so fucking hard. They’re literally just doing their jobs, and what does everyone on the internet want to do?”

“I get it.”

“All they do is bitch and moan and complain, I’d love to see those damn journalists try and get in the ring and do what I do.” Seth continued, fired up now and letting everything off his chest. 

“Babe. I get it.”

“And I love what I do, I know it wasn’t for you, and whatever man that’s your prerogative, but I love where I’m at and how things run, and to see people constantly shit on everything I do?”

“Seth. believe me, I understand. Of all people, I think I understand the most.” 

Seth settled. He realized he’d began pacing around his room, yelling into the receiver. 

“Sorry. I’m worked up, is all,” Seth groaned, he flopped backwards onto his bed, throwing up an arm and bringing it back down and covering his face with his elbow. 

“I fucking miss you,” Seth sighed. He tried to quell back the tears that he could feel trying to stream down his face.

“Well, fuck, Seth. Maybe if you fucking called every once in a while? Instead of lashing out at people and acting like an entitled brat,” Jon’s voice sounded firm, and it caught Seth off guard. He hadn’t heard that tone in so long, the time leading up to Jon’s departure were spent laughing and tenderly reminiscing together, this felt like a curveball. Seth gulped. 

“I’m no good with long distance,” Seth mumbled. 

“Yeah, I remember. I remember both times, Seth,” Jon grunted. “That why you’re with Becky now? Easier to fuck someone who’s there all the time?” 

“Don’t.” Seth growled, and he was instantly ready to defend his partner. 

“Sorry. That was uncalled for,” Jon said quickly, and Seth lowered his defences. 

“I mean, you’re partially right. It’s just… it’s rough man. It’s still just so hard being on the road and you aren’t there with me. I see Renee and I keep expecting to see you right behind her, but. You aren’t there, man. I was so used to seeing you every day, either fighting you or fighting next to you, for the past, like, eight years.” Seth mumbled. It felt good to finally express these things out loud, and in particular to Jon. 

“I know, babe. I miss you too, even though you’re a damn brat,” Jon said, and Seth knew he was smiling on the other end of the receiver. 

“Mmm, is that so unusual though?” Seth giggled, suddenly feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he heard Jon hum in consideration. Seth heard him shift, repositioning or something, the shuffle of clothes and then scratching against his beard. 

“You’ve always been a piece of work. Took so long to iron you out, maybe you need some more lessons now that I’m not there to put you in your place,” Jon didn’t end the sentence as a question, it was a definite statement. Seth knew exactly where the night was going. He gulped. 

“How’re you gonna manage that?” Seth quipped, still determined to mouth off, really make Jon get mad at him and put him in his place. 

“Easily,” Jon snorted. Seth blushed, and swallowed hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Writing it was very cathartic. Congrats to Seth for winning the universal title back! Congrats to Jon for finishing the g1 and adopting a son along the way! 
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](http://www.wrestlingsucks.tumblr.com)  
[and on twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/scubbissimo)


End file.
